


Prompt (A Heavy Heart Lifted Up)

by btwnrageandserenity



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Songfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwnrageandserenity/pseuds/btwnrageandserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from tumblr:Harry Hart and Eggsy from Kingsman and the lyrics to "Lay Me Down" from Sam Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt (A Heavy Heart Lifted Up)

Riding off of the adrenaline of saving the fucking world and bagging a princess kept Eggsy from focusing too hard. Kept his mind blank. Helping his mum and Daisy was only an added bonus.

Merlin and Roxy helped him too. Eggsy’s not sure where he would be if it weren’t for those two really. But things were finally starting to slow down. Clean up was well under way and Kingsman were keeping the missions local, since trust issues hadn’t settled themselves out yet.  
So it was just one of those days where Eggsy found himself with nothing to do. Cooped up inside with JB it was only a matter of time before his mind started wondering towards the one thing he wished it would stay the hell away from. Ofcourse his living conditions didn’t help much. The fact of matter was that Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to let Kingsman take the house back, and with his mum and Daisy living in what was technically his…..it just seemed the obvious choice.

It wasn’t even that Harry had any personal items, no pictures or art just a stuffed dog and a closet full of suits. These days everything reminded Eggsy of Harry, and more that once he found himself wishing he’d had the guts to tell Harry how he’d felt. How he craved the touch of Harrys skin against his, how the sight of him in those polished suits and those damn glasses made it feel like Eggsy’s skin was on fire. He would have given anything just to know what falling asleep and waking up beside Harry felt like. He couldn’t deny the emptiness he felt inside. No amount of outings with Roxy or even the vindictive feeling from head butting Dean and breaking the fuckers nose could fill it.

Laying on the couch, with the mindless drone of the Tele being the only source of noise, Eggsy couldn’t help the trail of tears that ran down his cheeks.

Wiping his hand roughly across his face, Eggsy snorted a sardonic smile spreading across his face as he imagined how pathetic he must look. Shaking his head, eggsy took a moment to gather himself, taking a steadying breath he clamored to his feet grabbing JB’s leach on the way to the door. Maybe what he needed was a little fresh air, some mindless jogging, hopefully that would numb his mind and stop the painful memories of Harry and what could have been. Thinking about all the ways he could have tortured Valentine didn’t even help anymore, Eggsy was starting to think nothing would.

Strapping JB on, Eggsy took a moment to just run his fingers through JB’s fur, allowing himself a few seconds before he’d have to face the world. A sharp rap on the door startled Eggsy from his thoughts, causing him to rise quickly, instinctively reaching for the gun he kept on his person at all times. Slowly reaching for the handle, getting the gun raised Eggsy slowly pulled the door open…and there on the other side stood Harry….

A slightly rumpled looking Harry with a large bandage covering the left side of his face but it was Harry….and he was alive.

Eggsy didn’t even notice when the hand holding the gun slowly slid down to rest at his side all he could see was Harry.  
Choking on a breath Eggsy stumbled back, watching the flicker of emotion on Harrys face.  
“H..Harry” stuttered out Eggsy in a breathless whisper and he watched, through eyes clouded with tears, as a slow, gentle smile took over Harry ’ s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, especially where it concerns grammar and punctuation!!!!!  
> Follow me on tumblr at btwnrageandserenity.tumblr.com !!!!! Or on twitter at @Anitadanh !!!!  
> Give me prompts or just talk to me in general, trust me it will be loads of fun!!


End file.
